


The Rose Hidden Among the Thorns

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baker Jared Padalecki, F/F, Infidelity, M/M, Mob Boss Jensen Ackles, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Mob Boss Jensen Ackles is done with the thorn in his side FBI Agent Stephen Amell and he goes after Stephen's one true weakness, his loyal boyfriend Jared Padalecki. Jared has always known that Stephen's life is a dangerous one but he never expected to be drawn into a web of seduction and danger or learn secrets that Stephen has been keeping from him.In the end, it might not be Stephen who is his knight in shining armor but Jensen in his world of shadows.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Katie Cassidy/Rachel Miner, Matt Cohen/Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Chad Michael Murray, Michael Rosenbaum/Tom Welling, Stephen Amell/Grant Gustin, Stephen Amell/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 20
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this year's SPN_J2 big bang.  
> I worked with the wonderful 2blueshoes who made amazing art for my story which you can see [ here](https://2blueshoes.livejournal.com/31650.html)
> 
> I also owe a huge thank you to my beta DWImpala67 who really helped whip this story into shape.

Since he was a small boy, no older than five years, Jensen Ackles had been raised to follow in his father's footsteps and take over the role of ruler of Austin. At that little age, he learned that the name Ackles was the one to be respected and feared.

"This city, everyone and everything in it, belongs to us. Never forget that you are an Ackles and that they are yours to protect and those who stand against you are yours to destroy." Alan told his son, resting his hand on his son's head.

Jensen's green eyes were serious as he looked at his father. He might be young but he understood that he had a destiny to fulfill and he wouldn't fail his father. "I understand father."

Years later Jensen kept his father's words close to his heart as he ruled over his city with an iron fist and destroyed anyone who dared to cross him.

The Ackles name had always been one to be respected and feared from the moment they seized power but under Jensen's rule it reached heights that his father and grandfather could only have dreamed of.

There was just one problem, a thorn in his side that Jensen couldn't get rid of - FBI Agent Stephen Amell, the only alpha who seemed determined to see him fall.

"What has gotten you thinking so hard boss?" Tom Welling, Jensen's second in command asked as he came up to stand next to Jensen.

There were few people that Jensen trusted and at the top of that list was Tom. The Welling's had long been loyal to the Ackles. Jensen had grown up with Tom, Tom was his first real friend and one of the few people that Jensen knew would have his back and actually knew him well, so he didn't say anything.

A grin spread across Tom's face, "No wait I know that scowl, you're thinking about Amell again." No one could piss Jensen offhe way a certain FBI agent could.

"Amell is becoming a bigger problem than I originally thought. I want him destroyed." Jensen growled.

"Ahh this is about the shipment that Amell stopped." There were a very few people who could piss Jensen off and at the top of that list was Stephen Amell. Tom understood Jensen's anger. That shipment had put their deal with the Sheppard's in danger and Mark wasn't a forgiving man when he thought he was being taken for a ride. 

Turning his head Jensen met Tom's gaze head on; his green eyes burning with rage, "I want Amell stopped."

Tom raised an eyebrow, he knew Jensen well and it was no secret that Amell got under his skin like no one else. "Is that all?"

Jensen's eyes narrowed, "No. I want him destroyed. I want to take everything that he loves and values, away from him and leave him with nothing but the tattered remains of his life." Jensen snarled out.

"Ahh now that is more like it. Don't worry I plan on talking to Katie today and by this afternoon she will be looking into Amell. If he has secrets, she will find them." Tom reassured Jensen.

The snarl faded away as a smirk overtook Jensen's face. If there was one person who could find the secrets that no one else could it was Katie Cassidy. That was why Jensen made sure to keep her on retainer. "This is why I only hire the best."

"That you do boss man," Tom grinned at his friend.

Jensen ignored his second's attempt to lighten the mood. Later he would appreciate Tom's attempts but not right now, "Keep me informed about what she finds. And tell her that I want it by the end of this week."

"I'll make sure Katie knows that. She'll take it as a challenge." Tom pointed out.

A shark smile appeared on Jensen's face, "Good. It won't be long until I take Amell down."

* * *

Stephen Amell cracked his back as he stretched. Sleeping on the couch in his office for three days wasn't a smart thing to do but he couldn't go back home, not after the way he had stormed out. He tried to justify that it was better this way, that he had stayed away while he calmed down as the last thing he wanted was to cause a fight between him and Jared.

Stephen always had a strong sense of justice, from a very young age. It had only grown stronger when he himself was a victim of homophobia that had cost him something very dearly. He had made it his mission that no one else would feel as helpless as he did when that incident took place.

He closed off his thoughts and emotions running through his mind and heart his and focused on his job, mourning what he had lost, until an omega with the sweetest smile, kindest of hearts, soul full of compassion and baked the best pastries Stephen had ever tasted, appeared in his life.

Jared Padalecki was something special and Stephen knew that he was lucky to have him in his life. He knows that many, including Jared and his own family, are wondering if and when they are going to take the next step and become mates.

Stephen knows that Jared wants a family, he hasn't kept that a secret and if he were a better man he would let Jared go because he knows that he can never give Jared what he wants but he isn't. Jared is a bright spot in his life and he wasn't ready to lose that, even if it meant he kept stringing Jared along with a promise he never intends to keep.

"I'm so sorry Jared." Stephen whispered in a broken tone as he pulled out his keyboard and began typing. "I wish I could give you want you want. And I am sorry for what is to come."

Burying his face in his hands Stephen wished desperately that he could come up with another plan so that he didn't have to do what he was about to do, but he was at his wits end. All of his other plans to take down Jensen and his people had failed. This was the last play he had left. No one could get into Ackles organization, and even if they did, they didn't last long enough to find anything of use to bring the empire down.

* * *

Humming under his breath Jared Padalecki moved around the small cafe that he proudly called his. He could hardly believe that finally he had achieved his dream.

Jared had always been at home in the kitchen, creating new recipes and trying out new ideas. He loved baking from the moment he was old enough to help out in the kitchen. His grandmother had smiled and taught him all of her recipes. Jared had made sure to include his grandma's favorites on special days like her birthday and mother's day. He also loved spending his days baking something new, trying out new recipes to sell in his little shop.

"What's got you in such a happy mood, boss man?" Rachel Miner asked from her spot by the counter.

Rachel, is one of Jared's closes friends, they had met on the first day of kindergarten when Rachel pushed an older boy, who had been picking on Jared, into a puddle of mud and declared that Jared was under her protection.

She was not someone to mess with. She proved that to all those who looked down on her when she was diagnosed with MS that she was one of the strongest people Jared had the honour of knowing. She happily followed Jared into his business, claiming that it was good use of her photography and graphic designing education as she had designed their website and took care of all advertising for the shop.

"Yo Jaybird!" Chad greeted as he entered the shop, a smirk on his handsome face. Both Jared and Rachel sighed as Chad entered, for they both knew what was coming. He breezed in like he owned the place, which he didn't, he just worked there with the others.

Chad Michael Murray, the other member of their little trio. On their second day of kindergarten, Chad had marched over to their table and told them that they weren't doofus like the rest of their class and were his friends from now on.

_"He's like a wart you just can't get rid of." Rachel commented several times throughout their friendship and vowed that when Chad finally settled down she would be filling her toast with all the embarrassing stories she had collected over the years._

_"Sucks to be you because I am never getting married and I don't have an ounce of shame in me." Chad retorted smugly._

_Rachel cursed and Jared had to agree shame and Chad were two things that didn't go together, at all._

"I had a blast last night. Oh, what a night I had!" Chad said as a dreamy look entered his eyes and continued, "The alpha I went home with last night knew how to make me scream. Oh, you should have seen his dick, it was glorious and so big." Chad was practically drooling as he shrugged off his jacket and prepared to help for the day.

Rolling her eyes Rachel threw a handful of napkins at Chad, "Wipe your mouth you are drooling."

Chad mocked glared at her, "You're just jealous because all the alpha's want a taste of The Chad," he gestured to himself. 

"Will you stop calling yourself The Chad? And really I have nothing to be jealous of." Rachel was so tired of that stupid nickname, not that it mattered to Chad, he would keep calling himself that. "Even as a bisexual, I have a taste."

Jared rolled his eyes fondly as his closest friends once again got into a mock fight. It was a routine by now as it happened every day. Honestly, Jared was convinced that if they both weren't omegas and Chad wasn't a lover of alpha men then he might think there was more than friendship between them. Of course, Jared had asked them once about it.

_"What the hell man? I love Rachel like a sister and you know that I could never deny a male alpha the chance of taking the Chad for a ride." Chad had replied at the horrendous thought._

_"Really Jared, we both know that I have much better taste than ever wanting Chad. I'm still waiting for Katie McGrath and Chris Evans to come swopping in and sweep me off my feet." Rachel reminded Jared._

That was that. Jared still occasionally teased them, pointing out that they argued like a married couple. The enraged looks, they shot him were well worth the flour or in ~~a~~ few cases the desserts that they threw at him.

"So how are things with Stephen?" Chad wasn't the biggest fan of Jared's boyfriend. Honestly, he was convinced that Stephen was just using Jared and had no plans on taking their relationship any further than what it currently was. The only problem was Jared’s loyalty and for some reason, he as too damn loyal to Stephen, of all people.

Rachel shared Chad's thoughts on Stephen. He was a nice guy but it was clear that he and Jared both longed for different things. They never told Jared that they had a talk with Stephen about what he wanted with Jared and where their relationship was heading.

_"We aren't going to beat around the bush so tell us what do you want from your relationship with Jared?" Chad demanded._

_A soft sigh escaped Stephen, he had known this was coming from the moment he and Jared decided to move in together. Jared's friends were extremely protective over him, not that he could blame them. "I'm happy with what Jared and I have. I can't speak about our future with you guys because that is for us to decide. I know you both mean well but if I am going to have this talk with anyone it will be with Jared and Jared alone, not with his friends."_

_Rachel and Chad shared a look. Stephen’s reasons did make sense but that still didn't mean they liked it. Rachel leaned forward with a look on her face that promised pain, "What you say makes sense. But let me make one thing clear to you, if you are using Jared, if you hurt him in anyway, it won't matter to me that you are an FBI agent, I will hurt you."_

_Stephen couldn't deny that he felt a tiny bit of fear, Rachel was not someone to mess with. "I can't promise that I won't hurt Jared or that he won't hurt me. No relationship is perfect, all of them have problems. Little things that annoy the partners, you know. All relationships have their ups and downs." Stephen reminded them._

_Once again Rachel and Chad had to admit that Stephen had a point, one they didn't like._

_Letting out a frustrated sigh Chad ran his hands through his hair, "Okay Jared wants to have a mate and a family someday, he has never hidden that and if that is not something you want then you need to be clear with Jared. He shouldn't invest in a relationship that isn't going to have any of those things."_

_Stephen knew that Jared had never hidden that fact, he had seen the wistfulness in Jared's eyes when he saw young families. He knew that was what Jared long for but he wasn't sure that was something Stephen could give him. There was a time that he wanted that a mate and a family but it wasn't Jared that he pictured himself of having a family with. No that dream of having a family died long ago. But he couldn't mention that to them. "I don't know. The life of an agent is a dangerous one and the last thing I want to do is to put Jared or any children in danger."_

Jared wasn't a fool. He knew that neither of his friends cared for Stephen and he understood why. There were times when he himself questioned if there was a future between him and Stephen but he never voiced it. Jared did love him and he wanted to make this work. "Everything is fine. Stephen is great." He always assured himself.

Jared wondered if his friends could tell that he was lying. He hadn't seen Stephen for almost a week as he was too wrapped up in his latest attempt to bring down Jensen Ackles. Now while Jared knew that Ackles was a dangerous man he just didn't understand why Stephen was so obsessed with bringing him down. It was like nothing else mattered, like _he_ didn't matter. After the last attempt to get a man into Ackles organization had failed and Stephen had stormed out. That had been Friday night and Jared hadn't seen him all weekend or even on Monday morning before he left for work.

Rachel and Chad knew that something was wrong but they wouldn't push Jared to talk until he was ready. "Well let's get baking." Chad declared clapping his hands together to break the tension in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Lowering her shades Katie Cassidy studied the man sitting across from her. She gave him a look until the man let out a sigh and handed over to her the double chocolate muffin and the high price coffee she loved. "Thank you Tom, you sure know how to treat a lady. Michael is such a lucky guy." Katie wasn't surprised when a dopy look appeared on Tom's face as she mentioned his long time mate.

She rolled her eyes but still couldn't help but smile. It was nice to see that true love existed. "Before you get lost in mooning over how perfect Michael is, how about you tell me what the boss man wants and how long I have to get it done."

A sheepish smile appeared on Tom's face, he did have a habit of talking endlessly about his mate. "Sorry about that. Jensen fed up with a certain agent sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong and he wants dirt on Stephen by the end of the week."

A grin crossed Katie's face, "Ooh I do love a challenge," she declared before biting into her muffin.

"Well you got one. Amell keeps his secrets closely guarded and everyone else has failed in trying to find anything out about him." Tom reminded her.

"They weren't me." Katie shot back.

Tom gave a small nod, a knowing look on his face as he lifted his glass to toast against hers, "Touché." 

* * *

Jared didn't know what to expect when he arrived home that night. He didn't know if Stephen would be there or not and he wasn't sure if he wanted Stephen to be home as he didn't know what to say to his partner if he was home. He hated it when Stephen stormed out of the house, mad about a case and there was always a tension between them as Jared felt like he was walking on egg shells. Taking a deep breath, he opened the front door and the smell of food from his favourite Chinese restaurant hit his nostrils and he knew that Stephen was home. As always, he had most likely parked his car in the back.

As if Jared's thoughts summoned him Stephen appeared meeting Jared at the entryway with a sheepish smile on his face, "Hi." Stephen greeted.

"Hey." Jared could feel the tension in the air and he didn't know what to do to help get rid of it.

Stephen looked Jared deep in his eyes and he was always amazed at how stunning they were. "I brought us supper. I want to apologize Jared. I shouldn't have stormed out like that and not contacted you for days. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you, just please understand that I worry about you." Jared wanted to talk to Stephen, to let him know how much it hurt him when he went off like that, leaving Jared to worry that he might do something drastic or get himself hurt and Jared wouldn't know until it was too late. In truth, he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep doing this.

Smiling Stephen held out his hand to Jared, "Come on I got you your favorites and I thought we could watch that movie you have been wanting to see, the video is on it is on our demand." Stephen suggested.

Jared could tell that Stephen was trying so he gave in, "That sounds perfect."

* * *

Katie Cassidy was good at what she did. Everyone knew that so she wasn't really boasting, it was one of the reasons why Jensen kept her very well paid. He didn't want to lose her services or the possibility of her working for one of his enemies. The hate and loathing between Jensen and Stephen was well known to both Jensen's people and the FBI agency. Both determined to be the one to bring the other down. It was only a matter of time till one of them would find the other's weakness first. It was a race against time.

And luck was on Jensen's side because he had Katie on his side.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Katie's ruby lips curved up into a smug smile as she found Stephen's Achilles heel. "Oh Jensen you are going to owe me big time." She began reading on what she had found.

She couldn't believe that Amell's boyfriend was her favorite baker. "Damn, Amell hit it big." But that wasn't all she found. "I really should charge you double, Ackles because I have the keys to making Amell's life a living hell." But she knew that there was more, this was a little too easy to find. "What else are you hiding Amell? And just how long do you think you can keep it hidden from me? I will find it." Katie vowed.

* * *

Jensen was getting anxious. It was nearly the end of the week and Katie still hadn't contacted him. ~~~~

"It's only Thursday, boss man, you did give her until the end of the week." Michael or Mike Rosenbaum, Tom's mate reminded Jensen. He was one of the few people who could get away with talking to Jensen like that.

Still that didn't stop Jensen from growling and glaring at the other man.

With an amused smile, not at all feeling threatened by Jensen, Mike raised his hands, "I'm just saying boss, there is no need to wear out the carpet just yet. It is expensive and a bitch to replace."

"I don't care about the damn carpet!" Jensen snarled.

"Well I do, I'm the one who decorated your office and let me tell you what a pain in the ass it was finding the right shade of red that wouldn't look tacky and wouldn't clash with anything." Mike shot back, he took his designing very personally. "Being a mob boss is easy, try being a designer sometime."

"Cool it girls, you are both pretty so put the claws away." Katie's amused voice cut in from where she was leaning against the doorframe. She had been standing there for a few minutes enjoying the show. Only three things could work Mike up and that was someone flirting with Tom or saying something despairing about Tom or insulting his design work.

Jensen's blazing green eyes locked onto Katie, "About damn time you showed up! What have you got for me?" Jensen demanded.

Rolling her eyes Katie pushed off away from the doorframe and entered the room, not at all effected by Jensen's tone as she strolled into the room and took a seat on the couch. "Now do you want to hear what I have to say or do you want to continue on with your cat fight? Because if you do I'm going to need some popcorn and a glass of white wine."

Jensen's glare darkened as did his scowl as Katie and Mike both mocked shivered when Mike batted his eyes at Jensen, "Oh Jensen I love it when you get all growly like that, it makes me all tingly inside."

"Okay, that is enough teasing for our very scary boss." Tom butted in as he entered the room and picked Mike up, he knew that Jensen was on edge and this was a dangerous play.

Mike batted his eyes at Tom as he flung his arms around his mate's shoulders, "Oh I love it when you carry me like this."

Tom could only shake his amused at his mate actions. "Come on you, it's time for bed. And if you two promise not to drink Jensen's whiskey supply up I’ll make sure that you two aren't disturbed and I will see if Matt has something the two of you can enjoy." Tom informed them.

"Ooh bribing me with Matt's cooking? You do know the way to a girl's heart. Deal." Katie never turned down Matt's cooking. _'Why is it that all the amazing cooks and bakers are gay? Story of my life.'_ Katie thought with a rue smile.

"Deal." Jensen growled out.

Satisfied that he had an arranged an agreement between the both Tom felt it was safe enough to leave them alone, talk to Matt and then focus on helping calm down his mate.

Jensen lasted long enough to hear the door close then he pinned Katie with his green eyes, "Talk."

"Amell has a boyfriend that he has done his best to keep a secret but I found him." Katie informed him. "His name is Jared Padalecki."

"Oh, now _that_ is good news." Jensen could use that. He knew that Amell had to have a love interest somewhere, he had done a pretty good job on keeping him hidden but Katie was the best.

"That's not all. That is what took me a little longer. Stephen's boyfriend was too easy to find, like someone wanted me to find it so I went digging . And I found out that back in high school Amell had a pretty serious relationship, everyone believed that they would end up as mates as soon as they graduated." Katie placed her boots on Jensen's coffee table, a smirk on her face as she popped a piece of candy into her mouth.

That had Jensen's interest skyrocketing, "Tell me more."

Katie's lips curled up, "Don't you ever wonder why Stephen is so full of seeing justice done that he will take even the smallest of cases on?"

Making his way over to the couch Jensen took a seat beside Katie, "It might have crossed my mind."

"It seems like our boy was the victim of gay bashing and lost his omega because of it. The people I talked to said it was a sad day when Stephen Amell and Grant Gustin were torn apart, they were and still are considered an epic love story and people hope that someday they will find their way back to one another." Katie had to admit that she felt bad for Stephen, no one deserved to go through something like that.

Jensen might hate Amell with all that he had but he felt a twinge of sympathy for his enemy, "I hope they were dealt with." He had no use for people who beat on others for their sexuality especially where mates were involved.

"Oh they were but not before Grant's parents whisked him away and made sure that Stephen would never be allowed to see him again. He left town with a broken heart. Grant left not too long after that, trying to catch up with his darling Stephen."

A plan was beginning to form in Jensen's mind. "So Amell has a boyfriend, one from the sounds of it, that he loves but not enough to make him his mate. This Grant still seems to have a place in Stephen's heart, that if reunited he just might let Jared go. Tell me all that you know about this Jared."

Reaching into the bag she had brought with her Katie pulled out a file and handed it to Jensen. "Everything you need to know about Padalecki is in that file." Katie would give Stephen the credit. He had done a very thorough job in erasing his past, to ensure that no one knew anything about him or could use his loved ones against him. "It would seem that Amell likes keeping secrets. Before Padalecki there was another and from what I have found that omega is the reason that Stephen will never claim Jared as his."

Flipping open the file Jensen felt all the air leave his lungs as he took in the smiling face of the most gorgeous omega he had ever laid eyes on, "Beautiful."

That had Katie raising an eyebrow, that was not the reaction she had been expecting from Jensen. _'Then again I really should have, Padalecki is a pretty one and just Jensen's type. Jensen does go for the pretty ones.'_ "So I take it you have a plan boss?"

Jared Padalecki was nothing like Jensen expected Stephen to go after. The pretty omega would be much better suited in Jensen's bed than Stephen's.

Jensen studied the file Katie had tossed on his desk, a dangerous smirk appearing on his face as he read what she found. "Oh Stephen, you have been a very naughty boy. And you would be right Katie, I do have a plan. I want you to find this Grant Gustin while I focus on the delightful Mister Padalecki." Jensen purred out.

Recognizing that look on Jensen's face Katie couldn't help but feel a pain of guilt for what she was sending Jared Padalecki's way.


	3. Chapter 3

For as long as Jared has known Stephen, before they began dating, Jared always felt like he was living in the shadow of Grant Gustin, the omega that Stephen had loved and still loved before he even knew Jared's name.

Yes, Jared knew all about Grant. It hadn't been Stephen who told him but Stephen's mother, who wanted Jared to know the truth.

_"Hello Mrs Amell." Jared was surprised to say the least that his boyfriend's mother was at his apartment, but he still remembered the manners that his grandmother taught him. "Please do come in Mrs. Amell."_

_Emily Amell smiled at Jared. She adored the other omega and felt that he was good for her son but she also knew that Stephen wasn't truthful to him and she couldn't keep the secret anymore. Not when she saw the love in Jared's eyes as he looked at Stephen. "That would be lovely and didn't I tell you to call me Emily, Jared dear?"_

_A soft smile appeared on Jared's face, he adored Emily, "That you have Emily. Would you like some coffee truffle? I just finished baking them." Jared asked as he closed the door behind them._

_"Oh that sounds heavenly, dear. You do spoil me." Emily loved Jared's sweets, she had brought them a few times to some of her charity planning meetings and they had been a huge hit. Emily had been worried that they were going to end up in a fight club when they were down to the last goodie. Emily, of course, had picked up the said treat, popped it into her mouth and declared the matter settled._

_Taking a seat on the couch Emily drank in the sweet smells that filled the air. Jared was an amazing baker and anyone that would end up mating him would forever be lucky. She just hoped that her son wakes up soon and see what is before him, before he loses Jared._

_Jared returned with a plate full of his coffee truffles and two glasses of ice tea with a slice of lemon in each glass. Placing the drinks down on the coasters and the plate between the drinks Jared joined Emily on the couch._

_Emily Amell was just a little over five feet, tiny compared to Jared's height, she had a kind heart unless you messed with someone she cared about then she showed her feisty style._

_"Jared, what has my son told you about his past?" Emily asked, her kind green eyes looking into his sunflower eyes._

_Jared instantly knew that he wasn't going to like this talk, he had a feeling that it was going to affect his relationship with Stephen, "Not much. He has been pretty quite when I ask him about any past romances."_

_Emily let out a soft sigh, 'Stephen, what am I going to do with you?' "That is what I thought. It is a difficult time for Stephen to talk about. I nearly lost him." Even now it was hard for Emily to recall those days when she didn't know if she would lose her son because when he lost Grant, he lost a big part of himself._

_A warm hand engulfing her smaller one pulled back to the present and away from the dark thoughts._

_"You don't need to tell me anything if it is too difficult for you." Jared voice was full of compassion._

_"No, you need to hear this. Stephen had a boyfriend, Grant, he loved him more than anything and they had a fairytale romance. Then they were target of a gay bashing. Old fashion alphas who still believed that same sex couples shouldn't be allowed. They wanted to use them as a message. They were found but Stephen was changed. Grant was gone from his life and my son was never the same. He became obsessed with bringing justice to those who couldn't do it themselves and Stephen, who once loved with an open heart became closed off and wanted nothing to do with love, mates or having a family. I was so thankful the day Stephen told me about you. I was finally happy to know that my baby who once believed in love was still in there. But I don't want to see you hurt Jared, I think that you and my son might want two very different things." Emily explained, looking up at Jared with tears in her eyes._

_"Thank you for telling me, Emily. I can't imagine what you went through or what Stephen had lost. I don't know what the future holds for me and Stephen but I hope that he knows that I love him and that we can find away to make a future that we both want."_

_Reaching out Emily cupped Jared's cheek with her free hand, "I hope so too. I want my son to be happy but I don't want that happiness to come at a high cost for you. You deserve to be happy as well Jared."_

Jared wasn't blind he knew that things would be very different if Grant hadn't suddenly disappeared from Stephen's life. Jared didn't know why he was thinking about that now, he hated doubting his place in Stephen's life, but he couldn't help it. Even after a week of Stephen showing Jared how much he cared Jared still had his doubts. And it made him feel like a terrible boyfriend.

The sound of the door chime above the front door to his shop opening, alerting him to the fact that he had a customer entering. Steeling himself and shoving all doubts about his relationship with Stephen to aside Jared turned around to greet his customer. 

"Hi! Welcome to Sunflower Sweets, how can I help you?" Jared greeted the drop dead gorgeous alpha that had just walked through his doors. _'Wow those are some green eyes.'_ Jared found himself getting lost in impossibly green eyes. It took him a second to realize that Jensen Ackles, mob boss and the man his boyfriend was determined to bring down was standing in his shop.

Jensen drank in the sight of the man before him. _'How the hell did Amell land someone like you?'_ Jensen couldn't picture this sweet omega with Stephen, they were too different. "I'm sure that you can, sweetheart." The sweet smell of omega mixed perfectly with the different goodies being offered was a tempting for Jensen.

The longer the handsome alpha stared at him, Jared could feel himself beginning to flush. "Umm sir?" There was no way that he was going to let this dangerous man know that he knew who he was.

Jensen's lips twitched up into a smirk, "Oh sweetheart no need to call me sir. You can call me Jensen. Now darling how about you tell me what is good to eat, besides you and I'll decide what I want." Jensen drawled out, letting his Texas accent out.

Jared won't deny he felt like swooning at the accent and he could feel himself blushing. "Right this way si... Jensen. Why don't we start with what kind of sweets you enjoy."

Leaning against the counter Jensen slowly licked his lips as he made it very clear what had his interest. "How about you tell me what will remind me of your taste? Something I can take my time enjoying and imagine that it is you that I am tasting."

Never in his life had Jared been so bluntly hit on and he didn't know how to respond, like at all. "Umm well do you like sweet tasting? Or something more subtle?"

Jensen darted forward and stole a very quick kiss, well it couldn't be really counted as a kiss, more of his lips brushing against Jared's. Smiling Jensen pulled back, "Mmm, you taste like candy and chocolate."

Jared could feel his cheeks burning, never had anyone been so bold with him. "Umm, the coffee truffles are freshly made, as are the mini cheesecakes. The cinnamon roll cake is pretty popular and I just finished a batch of chocolate covered strawberries." Jared began listing off selections that he thought that Jensen would enjoy.

"Mmm those all sound delicious. I'll take one of everything in the store." Jensen declared.

For a moment Jared could only stare at Jensen, "Are you serious?" No one had made an order like that before.

"Oh I am very serious, pretty boy. Now what would it take to get you to sit and share some with me?" Jensen drawled out, hunger in his green eyes made it very clear that he was hungry for more than just the treats in Jared's shop.

Jared couldn't come up with an excuse, he had completed all orders and it was late in the day so he didn't bother to create anything to put out, and the shop was empty so there was no reason to say no. "Alright, allow me to get a plate ready for you."

"Both of us." Jensen smoothly cut in reminded him that he planned on sharing the plate with Jared.

"Right, the two of us." Turning around Jared nearly stumbled over his feet but quickly managed to right himself and save himself the embarrassment of falling over his face or on his ass in front of such handsome man.

"You okay there beautiful?" Jensen called out.

Jared could hear the amusement in his voice but he refused to turn around. He was sure that he would end up looking like a fool. "I'm fine!"

Jensen could only chuckle, the man was just too adorable and the way he blushed was simply a delicious sight. _'I wonder what other ways I can make him blush and how long it will take me to find that out? And how far it goes?'_ Jensen thought with a leer on his face, as he took in the sight of Jared in those pants that hugged his ass perfectly as well as his strong thighs. Jensen couldn't help but imagine those long legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked him over this very table and around every inch of this shop. _'I wonder if Jared will let me cover him in frosting and then lick it off of him?'_ Jensen knew that he was getting ahead of himself, that he still had to woo Jared first before planning on how to get him into his bed.

Jared took his time in putting a plate together, he tried to lie to himself and say he was taking his time waiting for new customers to arrive when the truth of it he was taking his time in picking out the perfect ones to share with Jensen. He wanted to impress the man and he didn't know why.

 _'You know why, he is the hottest person you have ever laid eyes on and you want to climb into his lap and beg him to knot you.'_ A tiny voice hissed and Jared couldn't deny it.

It didn't help that he could feel those green eyes undressing him. Jared could feel his mouth drying up and he wondered if he could go grab a bottle of water and drink some before bringing the plate over to Jensen. _'No it would be rude not to ask him if he wants anything to drink as well.'_ Licking his lips trying to get rid of his dry mouth Jared managed to call out, "Would you like something to drink to go with your food?"

"Whatever you are having sweetheart, or surprise me." Jensen called back, amused that the young man was doing his best to make sure that he never faced him but he could still see the blush on the back of his neck and he knew that Jared was interested in him. _'Oh this is perfect.'_ Jensen couldn't deny that Jared was without a doubt the most gorgeous person he had ever laid eyes on. Jensen could still taste him on his lips from that quick kiss and he wanted more, he craved more. No one had ever impressed him enough to attract his singular attention, so fast and so quickly.

Taking a deep breath Jared prepared two glasses of ice tea, "Is ice tea alright with you?" Jared called over his shoulder.

"That sounds fine, sugar as long as it is just as sweet as you." Jensen drawled back.

Jared wasn't sure that he was going to get through this meeting without looking like a lobster. This man knew how to flirt and with his handsome looks like a movie star he knew what he wanted and went after it. Jared doubted that he was turned down much, if at all. "Would you like a slice of lemon for your drink?"

"It is like you are reading my mind, sugar." Jensen was enjoying this. He wondered how many times he could make Jared blush and how many nicknames he could come up with before he left. So far he figured sugar fitted Jared perfectly. _'Maybe I'll try sunshine next, his smile could out shine the sun and his eyes do remind me of sunflowers.'_ Jensen couldn't remember the last time he had seen such amazing and memorizing eye color. It was spell bounding, as he could barely tear his eyes off of Jared.

Once he realized that he had no other reason to delay, Jared took a deep breath, placed everything on the severing tray and carried it over to the table that Jensen was waiting at. One look at Jensen and Jared nearly dropped everything. As sometime between Jared gotten everything ready, Jensen had removed the dark suit jacket he was wearing and had rolled up the sleeves to his white button up shirt giving Jared a nice view of the tattoos. There was a crown on the inside of his wrist and what looked to be a wings on his forearm from what Jared could see. "Nice tattoos." Jared lamely commented.

A wicked sinful grin appeared on Jensen's face, "I have more, if you want to see but that would require me to lose a bit more of clothing." Jensen purred out. "You should see the long barreled revolver on my thigh."

To Jensen’s delight Jared went beet red and there was no missing the spark of interest in Jared's eyes as his eyes drifted between both his thighs.

Jared tried not to look at those thighs, but it was so hard, he had a thing for tattoos and the idea of a revolver on Jensen's thigh was an image that was seared into his brain.

The Rolex Jensen wore, Jared knew was worth more than he would make in a month. Jensen had money and power and he wore it like a cloak. "I hope you enjoy what I picked for you."

"For us sunshine, for us. After all you are going to share with me." Jensen reminded Jared.

"Right, of course." Jared knew that his face was still bright red as he took the seat across from Jensen.

"This looks amazing and the food looks good too." Jensen winked at a bright Jared. "Thanks for this sweetheart."

Jared was pretty proud of himself for not yet passing out from all the blood rushing to his head. "I hope you will enjoy it.”

Picking up one of the éclairs, Jensen took a bite and let out a loud moan, "Oh sugar, you do know the way to a ~~n~~ man's heart." Jensen murmured as he slowly opened his eyes, making sure that Jared's eyes were on him he licked his lips, catching the piece of chocolate on it.

 _'I don't know what I did to earn this kind of torture.'_ Jared thought to himself as he fought back a whimper. He really thought he was a nice guy so why was he being subjected to this torture when he was so helpless to react.

Jensen was pretty impressed with Jared's willpower. As usually by now, all those he was seducing would have given in and jumped him by now. _'That's okay, I enjoy a challenge. In the end I always get what I want and that is you in my bed and it will happen.'_ Jensen liked a good chase. It made the reward much sweeter.

"I'm glad you like them. I like to try creating different things. Christmas and Halloween are especially fun times for me." A soft smile appeared on Jared's face.

For a moment Jensen was once again blown away with how beautiful Jared looked when he smiled. _'He really could outshine the sun.'_ Many people called Jensen cold hearted and he knew he indeed was cold at times but when Jared smiled at him like that it filled him with a sense of warmth. He knew right at that moment that he wanted Jared and his sunshine all for him and him alone.

"So Sugar, what made you get into baking and gift the world with your amazing creations?" Jensen found himself asking he couldn't remember the last time that he tasted something so good. _'Matt would love him and talk nonstop about cooking with Jared.'_ Jensen knew that his cook would love to have someone who he could talk to about the passion of cooking.

A bright smile appeared on Jared's face. "My grandmother. She used to bake all the time. She would create treats for the whole neighbourhood and she made something for every holiday ~~s~~ especially the last day of school. When I started showing an interest in baking, she taught me everything she knew. It was always her dream of owning her own shop and that dream became mine one day. When I told her I was opening up the shop in honor of her, well I couldn't remember the last time she looked so happy." Jared recalled fondly.

_Lena Padalecki, did not look like she was in her eighties, her silver hair was neatly curled that hung around her face in a stylish cut, her sunflower eyes were framed by the wrinkles of a life well lived, she wore a rose pattered dress along with a white shawl that looked stunning on her tan skin, as she gazed about the shop in awe. The walls were a bright cream color, there was a small area set up for children, which had those Pokémon creatures that children seemed to love on the walls and color coded chairs and in blue, red, green and yellow, the children's table she was told was designed to look like a Pokémon ball, along with coloring pages and crayons for them to keep themselves busy with._

_The rest of the table and chairs were a mint color. And Lena sank into one and nearly moaned at how comfortable the chair was._

_The display case was in the middle of the room and she could see that Jared had taken great care and time to fill it with all her favorites and the recipes that she passed down on to him._

_"Jared, this is amazing. I am so proud of you." While Lena didn't reach her grandson's impressive height she was still about 5'10 and that was without her high heels that she still wore to this day, no one dared to try and talk her out of them._

_A bright smile appeared on Jared's face at his grandma's praise, "I'm glad you like it. I want to make both our dreams come true, so this is as much for me just as it is for you."_

_"Oh Jared, my sweet Jared. I am always in awe of your big kind heart."_

"That is pretty sweet. Your grandmother must be one amazing lady." Normally Jensen could care less about stories like the one Jared just told him but this one was different. Maybe because of the genuine love in Jared's voice as he talked about his grandmother and the striving for success of the shop. What amazed him was Jared always included his Grandma in the scheme of things.

"She is." Jared couldn't believe that he told Jensen about the role his grandma played in the path he took in his life, he tried talking about it to Stephen but he thought he was just wasting his time with this shop.

Jared hadn’t planned on asking ask Jensen about himself, but when the words just popped out of his mouth, he knew his brain to mouth filter had stopped working. "So tell me about yourself." Jared wanted to hit himself on the head when he realized what he had done.

Taking a bite out of the mini cheesecake Jensen grinned, "What would you like to know sweetheart?"

For a second Jared could only blink, he never expected that Jensen would talk about himself, "Uhh what do you like to do in your free time?" Jared scrambled to ask the first thing he could think of.

A grin full of pure sin morphed onto Jensen's face, "Clear off this table and I will be happy to show you."

Jared's face went the reddest Jensen had seen so far and he loved it. "How about something that is more G rated?" Jared asked quickly.

A chuck escaped Jensen's lips, he was enjoying this so much, never had he had such a fun time teasing someone. "Shame. Well I love to play the guitar and fix up old cars. My pride and joy is a 1967 Chevy Impala. Built her up myself, she was a wreck, which was a shame as she is a beauty."

Jared couldn't believe he was jealous of a car but the way Jensen lit up talking about his Impala had his green eyes sparkling and Jared wanted that sparkle to be present in those eyes because of him. "It sounds amazing. I bet you are an amazing guitar player."

"Thank you, darling. Maybe someday you'll get to hear me play." Jensen rarely played for his flings but he wanted to for Jared and he didn't know what that meant, so he quickly changed the subject, "Now how do you feel about motorcycles?"

 _'Oh lord you are testing me.'_ Jared had a very big things for motorcycles, his very first crush Jason Momoa had one and one of his fondest memories of their relationship had been when Jason took him out for a ride and then ended up in a secluded area where Jason made him come on his bike. "I love bikes." Jared got out.

Jensen saw the lust in Jared's eyes and he raised an eyebrow, "I take it you love them a lot? Maybe I will bring my bike next time I come for a visit and we can go for a ride."

Jared could imagine the picture of Jensen on a bike. Of those powerful thighs straddling a bike, a wicked grin on his face as he revered the bike, making Jared cling to the older man as they speed along the curves of the highway and when they reached the spot where they could be alone together and Jensen would park the bike and order Jared to come around to sit on his lap. Jensen would then kiss him deep and dirty, his hand would find his way into his pants and before Jared knew it he would be tossing his head back and rocking his hips and Jensen jerked him off, saying "Come for me sugar."

"You okay there darling?" Jensen's voice pulled Jared out of his daydream and he was grateful that he hadn't whimpered.

Embarrassed Jared looked away from Jensen, _'I can't believe that I actually fantasized about another man! I have a boyfriend!'_ Jared had never did that before, oh sure he had celebrity crushes but he never thought such things like that. Jensen twisted him around like no one else. 

Jensen had drawn out the meeting as long as he could, all the way up to closing time. But he knew that eventually he would have to leave. "I guess I better get going sweetheart."

Jared couldn't believe that he actually enjoyed spending time with the most dangerous man in the city, a man who could ruin not only his shop but make his life a living hell if he pissed him off. None of that mattered though, Jensen seemed to be a nice guy but Jared knew that he could have a dark side. "I'm sorry but I really need to get closing and pack up the unsold stuff and take them to the shelters. "Jared explained with a sad smile on his face, he really did hate to cut the time short he really was having a wonderful time with Jensen.

Jensen could only stare at Jared, "You really are a real life angel, aren't you sugar?" Jensen figured that the young man had a heart of gold but to learn that he took his unsold baking to shelters was downright adorable. _'Hmm I better make sure that Ruth donates a little more money to the local shelters.'_ Jensen might be a dangerous and deadly man but he looked out for those who needed help and made sure that the local shelters and free clinics got a good size donation each and every year.

"We'll I hate to keep you from such an important duty but I'll be back again, very soon, sweetheart. For the sweets and the sweet man who makes them." Jensen finished with a wink.

Jared knew he shouldn't be happy at the idea of Jensen visiting again, even though he shouldn't, this man was the man Stephen was so obsessed with bringing down. _'It could be an empty promise but still I can't deny it is nice to hope for.'_ "I look forward to your future visit."

Jensen could hear a tiny bit of doubt in Jared's tone. _'Well that just won't do, I can't have him doubting me.'_ "Is that doubt I hear sweetheart? I can promise you that I will be back. Wild horses couldn't keep me away." Jensen promised.

"We shall see." A teasing smirk appeared on Jared's face, "If you do come back then I will create something special just for you."

Closing the distance between them Jensen looked deeply into Jared's eyes, "Is that a promise sweetheart?"

"It is. And I am a man of my word." Jared wouldn't back down, not from this.

A bright smile appeared on Jensen's face, "Then I will see you very soon and I look forward to taste what you come up with for me." Jensen purred adding another wink, plopping down a wad of cash, far more than the amount of money the bill came to and then he was up and heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Jared called out and to his delight Jensen stopped.

Turning around Jensen raised one eyebrow at Jared.

"You forgot to take the rest of your stuff with you and I still need to give you your change." Jared gestured to the money on the table as well as the remaining untouched treats.

"Keep the change but box up the treats, I'll be sure to eat them in bed and think of you." Jensen promised enjoying watching Jared blush again.

"Umm thank you." Jared gathered up the remaining treats and quickly headed towards the counter over to the side that he kept the boxes for carry outs.

Jensen chuckles followed Jared to the counter, he couldn't believe how much the man effected him. Carefully placing the few remaining treats in the box Jared took a deep breath as he walked back around the counter and handed it to the other man. Jensen made sure that their hands brushed against one another.

"I'll be seeing you again real soon. Until then dream about me sweetheart." Jensen gave Jared one last flirty smile before he headed out of the shop.

A tiny whimper escaped Jared as his eyes drifted down to watch Jensen's ass as he walked and he couldn't help but imagine what it would look like without clothing on.

"I hope you enjoyed the view, trust me sweetheart I look better than you could imagine."

Jared's head shot up and his eyes met the amused green eyes, sometime during his admiration of Jensen's backside he had turned his head to look at him.

"Maybe you'll get to see the real thing sooner than you think." With that parting remark Jensen left a slack jaw blushing Jared staring helplessly after him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey boss man what have you got there?" Tom asked as Jensen climbed into the backseat of the car beside him, "You were in there a very long time. I take it you made progress? And are you going to share because those smell so good." Tom was drawn to the box in Jensen's hands and he could only blink when Jensen growled.

"These are mine and I don't plan on sharing." Jensen possessively held the box closer to his chest. "As for the rest of your questions I had a very good time with Jared and I am going to need you to get Mike to make sure that I have time to visit this shop each and every day for a few hours." Jensen informed Tom.

"Can do boss." Tom wasn't sure what to make of Jensen's response. _'Jared must have made an impression on him.'_ "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. Let's head home, I got plans." That Jensen did.

* * *

Now Jared knew that he should tell Stephen about Jensen's visit to his shop but for some reason he couldn't.

No actually he didn't want to. He wanted to keep it private. He had enjoyed his time with Jensen. "Besides it is not like that Jensen is ever going to visit again. He has too many important things to do than visit a lowly baker." Jared reasoned with himself and he refused to admit that he felt a disappointed in the fact that he might never see Jensen Ackles again.

"No this is for the best and there is no need for me to tell Stephen about this meeting."

* * *

Jared had thought that he would never see Jensen again but he was proven wrong when Jensen strolled through his doors the very next day.

"Good afternoon sweetheart. Did you miss me? Because I missed you." Jensen asked coming right up to the counter and leaning against it much to the shock of Chad and Rachel who were watching the single most dangerous man in the city flirting with their friend.

"I did." Jared found himself whispering, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks and it didn't help that he could feel Chad and Rachel's eyes on him. _'When Jensen leaves I am going to be interrogated big time by them.'_ Jared knew that the smart thing would be to treat Jensen like any other customer but he couldn't because he wasn't. "And what can I get for you this fine day?"

Jensen could feel eyes on him and since he had been raised to be in the spotlight and they didn't bother him at all. "Besides your sweet smile, how about some of those delicious looking cupcakes? I'll take two of each and if you could box up a dozen of them as well for when I leave; that would be wonderful, sweetheart."

"How can you eat all of that and still look like that?" Chad blurted out, making it very clear that he and Rachel were listening in.

"Chad!" Jared hissed.

"No that is all right Chad. I like to fuck a lot. It is a great work out and a great way to stay in shape." Jensen admitted never once taking his eyes off of Jared.

Jared could feel his face heating up. "Will that be all?" Jared was pleased when his voice didn't squeak.

Jensen found Jared utterly adorable. "What will it take to get you to go along with my order?"

"We need popcorn." Chad muttered to Rachel.

Rachel shot the man a look, "We literally work in a sweets shop, I think we can do better than popcorn." She hissed back.

"Dude, this is prime drama and the only acceptable snack to go with it is popcorn." Chad shot back.

A throat clearing had them both turning their attention back to the two men who were now watching them with interest, well Jensen was watching them with interest while Jared was looking like he wished a hole would open up beneath him and swallow him whole.

"As interesting as this conversation is, don't you two have things to do." Jared very pointedly hinted.

"Sure Jaybird, will leave you alone to talk to your sugar daddy." Chad called out brightly much to Jared's horror. "Oww! Rachel why did you hit me?" Chad whined.

"Because you are an idiot." Rachel gave him a shove, "Now get moving before I stick you with taking out the garbage for a week."

"That's Colin's job when he's not drooling all over Brock!"

The sound of Chad and Rachel's bickering thankfully trailed off as they headed into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry about Chad, he doesn't think before he speaks and lacks a brain to mouth filter." Jared did his best to explain Chad but really there was no way to explain him, Chad was just Chad.

"I like your friends, they are pretty funny. Chad reminds me of Mike." Jensen commented and he couldn't help but laugh at the look of horror that appeared on Jared's face.

"The world can't handle two Chad's." Jared loves his best friend, he is family but Chad is Chad.

Jensen could see Jared's point, from what he has seen Chad was a lot like Mike and the two of them together is a terrible idea. "Then it sounds like we better keep them apart for the safety of all mankind. But sweetheart I hope that won't affect our relationship." Jensen purred.

Jared felt his heart fluttering, "I'm sure that it won't."

"Good because the last thing that I want is for something to come between us." Jensen found that he meant every word.

A shy but honest smile appeared on Jared's face, "Neither do I." And he found that he meant every word.

Once again Jared lost all track of time while talking to Jensen.

"Take a bite sweetheart." Jensen offered Jared a piece of the mocha cream chocolate cupcake that was sinfully delicious.

"I really shouldn't." Jared knew how it tasted but it looked so tempting sitting there on Jensen's fingers.

"Come on sweetheart, we both know that you want a taste." Jensen offered again. "Unless you are scared."

Eyes narrowing Jared took a hold of Jensen's hand; eyes never leaving the other man's as he slowly ate the piece off of Jensen's fingers making sure to lick every drop of icing off each digit, one by one.

Jensen wanted to groan as he felt that talented tongue work its magic. He wanted to put that pretty mouth to use on another part of his body that was enjoying Jared's attention very much.

Pulling back Jared smiled sweetly at Jensen, there was no missing the lust in his eyes, "Will that be all?"

Growling Jensen leaned forward and using his thumb swiped away a tiny bit of frosting Jared has missed and licked his fingers, after all two could play this game. "Mmm taste even better with a little Jared flavour." 

"I'll see you later sugar." Jensen winked at Jared as he paid for his box of cupcakes, he decided to treat his people this time around, there was only so much of Mike's puppy dog eyes and him following behind him begging for a taste.

Jared waited until he was sure that Jensen was gone before he closed his eyes, counted to ten and then called out, "He is gone you can come out now!"

Chad and Rachel both nearly tumbled out of the kitchen with Rachel wheeling up to him, "Spill." Rachel growled out.

"Yay Jaybird, start talking. What was that with Jensen Ackles? The Jensen Ackles, mob boss of the city." Chad felt he had to remind Jared.

Rachel gave Jared a knowing look, "That was some heavy duty flirting gone on between the two of you."

Jared had known that it was coming. From the moment Jensen walked into the shop, his friends were bound to ask questions. "He is just a customer."

Chad and Rachel exchanged disbelieving looks, "Jared, he is not just a customer, not to you." Rachel pointed out.

"Dude, he wants to be in your pants, in a bad a way." Chad helpfully added.

Jared could only shake his head, "There is nothing going on between me and Jensen Ackles."

"But you want there to be." Rachel whispered softly.

 _'Trust Rachel to get to the heart of the matter.'_ Jared thought.

"Dude, you know we won't judge you if you do." Chad spoke up.

Jared let out a deep breath, "I do. But he is the man that Stephen wants to take down more than anything and I am with Stephen! I have a boyfriend! I can't just dump him for his worst enemy!" Jared pointed out.

"Jared, sometimes you just have to do what makes you happy. Did you ever think that the reason you are so drawn to Jensen is because he is your true alpha?" Rachel asked gently.

Jared could only stare at his friend that was something that had never crossed his mind.

Rachel gave him an understanding smile, "Think about it."

* * *

Stephen could smell another alpha on Jared and not just any alpha but Ackles. He had been right. Once Jensen learned about Jared he had sought him out and unleashed all of his charm on him.

Stephen, wasn't a fool. He knew what he was doing was cruel and dangerous for Jared but his superior had made it clear that they were to do everything in their power to bring an end to Ackles reign. Everything they had tried, any agent they tried to get into his organization failed as they were quickly found out and dealt with. Anyone that they got to turn on Ackles either disappeared or was left as a message as to what awaited to those who tried to betray Jensen Ackles.

Stephen didn't know why Jensen was interested in Jared. Okay, that was a lie. Jared was beautiful and his kind heart had a way of drawing everyone in, even Stephen's closed off one. "Whoever is listening please just keep Jared safe." Stephen pleaded softly, the very last thing Stephen wanted was Jared's blood on his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie Cassidy pulled down her shades as she read the bright and colorful sign.

_Sunshine Garden's Where Fast is Our Game_

"Cute, Amell sure has a thing for sunshine boys." Katie mused. Jensen had tasked her with the next part of his plan, getting Stephen's weakness to Austin and she wouldn't fail him.

"Grant Gustin?"

Pulling away from the flowers he had been working on, Grant turned around to face the stunning woman that stood before him. "Can I help you?" Grant asked smiling politely at her.

"I'm Katie, a friend of Stephen's and I am here to talk to you about him." The blond woman introduced herself.

 _'Stephen,'_ The name still sent Grant's heart racing even after all of these years. One of his deepest wish was to once again see the alpha that owned his heart. He tried to get over Stephen, he tried to move on but he always ended up comparing every alpha he dated to Stephen and none could compete with him. "What about Stephen? Is he alright?"

Katie saw the worry and love in the man's eyes and she knew that Jensen was right, Jared might have a role in Stephen's life but his heart belonged to the man who was currently standing before her and Jensen wanted Stephen destroyed. _'I hope you know what you are doing Jensen. You are playing with fire and someone is going to get burned.'_ She prayed and focused on the man before her, "Is there some place we can talk? It is important."

"Of course. Come into my office." Grant needed to know that Stephen was okay.

Katie followed the young man inside. She was pretty impressed with all the stunning flowers that Grant had growing, she couldn't even name half of them but the air was filled with different scents and she loved it.

The office was cluttered and Grant flushed as he moved some of the magazines he had laying around mixed in with the soil samples he had taken. "Sorry about the mess, so what can I do for you?" It took every inch of Grant's willpower not to question her about Stephen.

"I am here for you." Katie stated.

That had Grant blinking, "Why me?"

"Do you know that after yours and Stephen's attack, Stephen did everything in his power to see you, once he was well enough? Nothing else mattered to him but making sure that you were okay. It crushed him when your parents turned him away and blamed him. He has never forgiven himself for what happened nor has he moved on from you. I just want to see him happy and that happiness is with you." Katie told him, she even dabbed at her eyes, playing up the act of concerned friend.

Grant felt his heart skip a beat, he had been horrified when he learned his parents had blamed Stephen for what happened. He understood that they had been upset and worried about what happened to him but he had never forgiven them for taking Stephen away from his life. "Surely Stephen had to moved on by now." There was no way someone as wonderful as Stephen could still be single.

"He hasn't claimed an omega or taken a mate. His heart still belongs to you. I think it would do you both some good if he saw you again." Katie pulled out a piece of paper and slid it towards Grant, "I'm not going to push you into anything, the choice is up to you but here is Stephen's address and phone number, if you decide you want to see him."

With shaky hands Grant picked up the piece of paper, "Thank you for this."

Katie didn't miss the genuine happiness in Grant's expression and she wasn't supposed to feel anything but she kinda hated that she was playing him. _'I am going soft.'_ "You don't need to thank me, not really."

* * *

Rachel's words kept haunting Jared and once again he was grateful that Stephen wasn't home as his thoughts kept swirling around Jensen.

"Stupid Jensen. With his sinfully good looks. His perfect smile." Jared muttered under his breath as he fell back into bed, knowing that even if he slept, Jensen would end up haunting his dreams.

The sound of his phone alerted him that he had a message which had him letting out a groan as he reached for it, even if that was the last thing he wanted to do. He opened the message without looking to see who it was and nearly dropped his phone, he fumbled trying to catch it as he once again stared at the photo he had been sent.

**_I hope you enjoy sunshine._ **

Jared had no doubt that it was Jensen who sent him this. Jensen, who took a photo of him wearing nothing but his watch, bracelet and two golden rings. Every inch of his skin showing except his hand placed to cover his dick. But what stood out to Jared the most was the black long barreled revolver that started at his v and along his strong thigh, the barrel hidden behind those thick fingers.

Those were the same thick fingers that Jared dreamed about opening him up as he rocked his hips trying to take them in deeper. He imagined licking, kissing and nibbling on the lines of that tattoo. He imagines thinking about how good it would feel to sink down on that thick dick, tossing his head back as he rode Jensen, taking him as deep as he could.

"No! No! No! Bad Jared! You have a boyfriend, you shouldn't be thinking about another man like this." Jared reminded himself.

 _How did you get my number?_ Jared sent back, after he saved the photo to his phone.

**_I have my ways sweetheart. You never told me if you enjoyed my gift or not? I can already picture you, spread out on your bed with your fingers moving in and out of you all the while wishing that it was mine instead, as I whisper ~~ed~~ all the naughty and dirty things I would do to you. _ **

Jared could only whimper helplessly at Jensen's response. He couldn't lie. Everything Jensen said was true. He didn't know if he should respond or not.

**_Sweet dreams sugar. I know that I will have dreams of you and that sweet ass of yours. Once I finish jerking off to the idea of you on your knees putting that sweet mouth to work._ **

Jared lost all control he and fell back onto his bed, grateful that Jensen wasn't there to see him as his hand drifted down his body to rest on the growing bugle. "This is wrong... so wrong." Jared whispered to himself but he couldn't deny at the same time that it felt so right as he gave into temptation. Undoing the button to his pants and shimming out enough to get them down a little, Jared closed his eyes as his hand wrapped around his aching cock and gave into the idea of it being Jensen's _hand instead of his own and he didn't hold back the loud moan that escaped his lips._

 _"That's it sunshine give into me, we both know you want this."_ Phantom Jensen's whispered in Jared's ear.

In that moment Jared knew that he was lost to Jensen, "Yes!"

Feeling dirty about it Jared tossed aside his phone and headed towards the shower, hoping that would help him cool off.

* * *

Laying back in his silk black sheets on his king sized bed, enjoying the coolness against his bare skin, Jensen felt a smug sense of satisfaction that he had given Jared something to dream about. Of course, thinking about what he would love to do to Jared had left him with a not so little problem. Closing his eyes he wrapped his hand around his aching and hard dick, he thought about what it would feel like to have Jared's tongue licking him like he did his fingers, the imagine was a very pleasant one.

* * *

Jared will never know what prompted him to do so but standing naked before the mirror with only checkered towel covering parts of him, droplets of water still clinging to his skin, using his free hand to keep the towel above his shoulder making sure it hung down his body covering his manhood but giving a teasing hint of his v, keeping his head turned away from the camera he pressed the button.

It took a few tries but eventually he got the pose and angle just right. Sending it on the other hand it took him took him nearly an hour as he kept writing and deleting the message before he said, "Screw it," and pressed send.

Jensen couldn't deny that he felt a thrill of delight when he saw that Jared had sent him a message. Clicking it open, he nearly dropped his phone when he saw the image appear. He knew that Jared was beautiful but to see a hint of his bare skin, bare wet skin, had Jensen almost drooling. "I never thought I would hate a piece of cloth." Jensen growled under his breath wishing that there was some way for him to see under that cloth.

**_Oh sweetheart you have just made my night! I am going to be fantasizing about this for the next week! Maybe next time you can send me a picture without the cloth blocking the full view._ **

_If you are a good boy I might consider it. Came the surprising reply._

This time Jensen really did drop his phone at the teasing reply.

**_Oh baby boy you are playing with fire._ **

"I can't believe I just wrote that!" Jared was freaking out but he had replied without thinking and by the time he did it was too late it was sent and Jensen had responded.

_Maybe I want to play with fire. Once again, Jared replied_

**_Oh you are a naughty boy. And naughty boys get a spanking._ **

Jared couldn't stop the shiver, he wanted Jensen to spank him, to make him lay across his lap and hold still as Jensen's hand delivered slap after slap, "Count them for me sweetheart," Phantom Jensen ordered.

Before Jared knew what he was doing he was responding.

_Do you promise?_

**_Oh sweetheart I am going to make all of your dreams come true._ **

Jensen never expected Jared to be such a temptation and the fact that behind those sweet smiles and kind heart was a kinky boy that Jensen knew as just itching to come out had Jensen muttering. "Stephen, you fool. Your loss is going to be my gain."

* * *

Jared couldn't be around Stephen, not after he jerked off to the imagine of Jensen, and wished that he could feel that wicked tongue put to use eating him out and opening him up for him.

It was actually very easy considering that Stephen was rarely home at all. There was a distance growing between them, they had gone from lovers to roommates who barely saw one another.

Jared knew that there was no future for him and Stephen, not as a couple, maybe there was still a chance they could be friends if they both agreed to put an end to this so-called relationship now.

"I'll talk to Stephen as soon as I can." Jared decided.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephen knew that he was avoiding Jared, it had been his plan to get Jensen interested in Jared and now he was avoiding his own boyfriend and home.

"Stephen?"

All the air was robbed out of Stephen's chest, it had been ten years since he last heard that voice but he never forgot it. Turning around Stephen wondered if he was dreaming as he spotted the man he had longed to see again. "Grant?"

Neither could remember who moved first all they knew was the next moment they were in each other arms, and it was as if the years melted away and they were back in their high school days before life tore them apart.

Taking a deep breath Stephen breathed in the scent of his omega, "I have missed you so much." Stephen whispered in a broken tone.

Grant dug his fingers into Stephen's jacket, afraid that if he loosened his grip even for a moment the alpha would disappear, "I missed you as well."

All thoughts of Jared faded away as Stephen held the love of his life in his arms.

* * *

Jared sighed as he lifted the glass of water and took a sip, once again Stephen was late. He understood that Stephen's work was important and there were times that he got lost in his work and everything else slipped away but he thought that Jensen would remember.

"What is such a pretty thing like you doing here all alone."

Jared nearly choked on his water as Jensen's smooth tone invaded his ears when the alpha whispered in his ear. It didn't help any when the man moved around Jared and he caught sight of him in the black suit that hung on his body, highlighting the fit body underneath and the white shirt which he left a few unbuttoned, and gave a teasing glimpse of the flesh beneath. Jared almost whimpered in pure need.

Jensen's lips curled up into a smirk as he caught the desire in Jared's eyes. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

Jared knew that he should say no, this was the man Stephen was obsessed with bringing down but he couldn't. Jensen was like a drug he couldn't say no to. Plus he couldn't deny that it felt nice to be wanted, something he hadn't felt like with Stephen for a while. "Of course not."

Jared couldn't believe how good of a time he had with Jensen. He knew the man was dangerous, Jared knew that but the man had a way of making Jared feel like he is special. If he didn't know any better he would almost think that Jensen was courting him.

"Waiter, a bottle of your best wine." Jensen ordered.

Jared knew that he was going to need it.

* * *

"This is wrong." Jared whispered against Jensen's mouth but he didn't pull away from the alpha. They were fumbling in the front seat of Jensen's beloved Impala, which Jared had fallen in love with on the very first sight.

Jensen had his driver take Jared's keys with the promise that he would get it home while Jensen would take care of Jared.

"Then why does it feel so right?" Jensen asked before kissing those tempting lips again as he pulled Jared into his lap.

Jared couldn't answer, he just surrendered to the kiss and the feelings that Jensen was stirring inside him. No one, certainly not Stephen, ever made him feel like this.

"Stop thinking." Jensen whispered as he broke the kiss. "Let me show you how you deserve to be treated."

Jared knew he should deny Jensen's offer but the reality was that he didn't want to. "Yes."

"Good. Now as much fun as it would be to christen my baby with my other baby, I want our first time to be in a bed. So come home with me, sugar." Jensen whispered.

"Yes." Jared agreed.

* * *

It took all of Jensen's willpower not to give in the urge to take Jared then and there in his Impala but he wanted to take his time and worship Jared, show him that he deserved to be loved.

Somehow they managed to keep their hands off of each other long enough to make it back to Jensen's place where Jensen lead the man up to his bedroom.

Jared's eyes widened at the sight of the king size bed but before he could say anything Jensen let out a low growl as he once again claimed Jared's mouth as he backed him up towards the bed.

Hitting the edge of the bed with the back of his knees Jared lowered himself down, laying himself bare for Jensen.

"I am going to make sure that you never forget this night and you never want another man's touch." Jensen growled out the promise.

And Jared gave himself over to Jensen.

Hands caressed over Jared's skin, followed by Jensen's mouth. Jared's moans filled the air as Jensen took his time and worshipped Jared's body.

Jensen drank in the sight of the man sleeping beside him, the moonlight bathing all over Jared, giving him an ethereal glow. It had taken all of his willpower not to mark Jared as his. Jensen's alpha knew that Jared was his mate, he wanted to fuck him until he was carrying their child.

Jensen never expected this. Jared was just supposed to be a way to get to Stephen. He never expected to actually fall for him or want to create a life with Jared. "What am I going to do with you Jared?" Jensen found himself asking as he rested a possessive hand on Jared's hip.

Jensen hated the fact that Jared still had Stephen's scent clinging to him, he hated the fact that every day Jared still went home to that bastard. He wanted Jared here, making Jensen's home theirs. He wanted it to be his bed that Jared fell asleep in each night and woke up ~~in~~ each morning. He wanted to share a shower with Jared in the mornings that went longer than they should and use up all the hot water. He wanted to look across the kitchen table at Jared, with his hair up in a man bun, a smile on his face as he read the comics in the paper.

He just wanted Jared in his life.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Jensen never expected to fall in love with Jared. He didn't do love, he didn't do serious relationships. He did flings and one night stands. He knew that he could push Jared away, turn what they had into nothing but an arrangement for him and tell the guy that he had no feelings for Jared but Jensen didn't think he could pull that off.

"I should just let him go. Let him find someone who can give him the life he wants." Jensen muttered under his breath but the very thought of Jared with anyone, letting someone else touch him the way Jensen touched him, of Jared having a family with anyone but him, filled him with a dark emotion that he refused to admit was jealousy.

He couldn't let Jared go but he knows that he can't .

* * *

"I need to get going." Jared whispered against Jensen's mouth. "I have a shop to open." Jared reminded the alpha whose mouth was doing wicked things to his neck.

Jensen wasn't ready for Jared to leave just yet. "One more round sugar, you can be a little late, I think your boss will understand." Jensen growled out.

Jared was a big guy, he knew that but he was also an omega and he loved it when an alpha would pick him up and pin him against the wall.

Just like Jensen was doing with him right now.

Jensen grinned as he lifted Jared up and pinned him against the wall, Jared's legs wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist.

"You're right work can wait." Jared moaned out.

Their coupling was rough and lacked any tenderness and from the way Jared was moaning he was loving it. Jared's fingers dug into Jensen's back as the alpha thrusted up into him.

Jared enjoyed sweet and tender but sometimes he craved something like this. _'The only thing that could make this better if Jensen was to claim me.'_ Jared quickly shoved that thought to the side and focused on what Jensen was doing to him.

* * *

Chad could only blink as he realized that he was in before Jared. That didn't make any sense to him, he was never in before Jared. "Has the world ended?" Chad muttered under his breath as he got to work all the while wondering where Jared was, a tinge of worry at the back of his mind as he lost himself in his baking.

"Well hello, tall, dark and muscles. I am Chad and how can I help you this fine day?" Chad practically purred as he took in the men before him.

An amused smile tugged at Matt lips as he shot a glance at his mate Jeff, who looked just as amused as he did.

"Ooh two alphas, I bet you have omegas begging to be the filling to your sandwich. Where do I sign up?" Chad waggled his eyebrows at them.

"I like you." JD leaned against the counter, it was no secret that he and Matt would take an willing omega to their bed and give them a night they never forgot. But few had been as out spoken as the one before them and damn wasn't that a turn on.

Neither Matt or Jeff knew what to expect when they had been asked by Jensen to stop by this sweet shop, just that he wanted them to get close to Jared's friends. Looking at the blond omega before them the job seemed a lot more fun.

"How about you tell me your names and I see how I can service you two fine gentlemen." Chad flirted with the two of them.

"I'm Matt Cohen and this is my mate Jeffrey Dean Morgan and it is very nice to meet you Chad." Matt flirted back.

That was the scene that a horrid Jared arrived to. He had finally managed to convince Jensen that he needed to get to work and that he needed to go home to change. Jensen only agreed to do so if Jared promised to come back over again that night, Jared had been helpless to say no. 

"Umm Chad?" Jared asked, because he was sure that he had seen these two men hanging about with Jensen.

It took a second for Chad to realize that Jared was in the shop and talking to him. "Oh hi Jaybird, I was just talking to my two new _friends_." Chad purred out the last word.

Jeff and Matt both shared matching grins that matched the one Chad was wearing.

"Did I interrupt something?" Jared asked feeling a little uncomfortable at the sexual tension in the air.

"Kinda Jaybird." Chad admitted.

"Okay, I'm going to head into the kitchen, just let me know if you need any help or in case you leave." Jared really hoped that they didn't defile his counter or any of the tables.

"Will do." Chad promised.

To Jared's surprise Chad didn't leave until closing and he wasn't surprised when Chad left with Matt and JD who had been waiting for him, staying out of the way as Chad and Jared took care of the customers.

"See you tomorrow Jaybird." Chad called out from his spot in-between the two alphas. "I hope you have a good night like the one I plan to." Chad added when he spotted Jensen waiting for Jared.

Jeff and Matt shrugged their shoulders at Jensen's questioning look as he passed them. Shaking his head that wasn't what he had in mind when he told them to get close to Jared's friends.

Still none of that mattered when he saw Jared, and his bright smile that appeared on his face. "Hey sugar, are you ready to go?" Jensen asked.

Jared knew that he should say no, that he should go home. But he didn't want to go home to that empty house, that felt more like a tomb to his relationship with Stephen. "Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

If he could Chad would have been floating in air as he pranced into the shop, a dreamy smile on his face and a bit of limp to his step gave Jared and Rachel a pretty good idea as to what put that smile on his face.

"Good night?" Rachel asked.

"The best! Oh did Matt and Jeff know how to treat a omega! I've never been so full in my life and Jeff's tongue, oh the things he could do with it and Matt's fingers knew all the right spots to hit." Chad had been in heaven last night. A smug smirk overtook his face, "And I get a repeat again tonight."

"Wait, _you_ , Chad, the king of one night stands is doing a repeat?" Rachel asked in pure disbelief, a feeling that Jared shared in all of their time knowing Chad ~~he~~ had never hooked up with the same person or in this case couple again.

"Man, I would be crazy not to!" The dreamy look never faded from his face.

A towel hit Chad's face and he glared at Rachel, "Save it Romeo for later, it is bad enough that I have to deal with Jared here but I don't need two of you." Rachel glared between the two men before she wheeled away.

Chad and Jared watched her leave, Chad glanced at Jared, "What's up with her?"

"I think she's lonely." Jared knew Rachel was looking for love, not that she would ever say it out loud. She wanted to find an alpha to call her own.

"Rachel is a catch, she'll find a mate soon." Chad was sure of it.

* * *

It was two days later, two days of Rachel putting up with Chad and Jared acting like love sick fools when a new person walked into the shop that shook up Rachel's world. 

The Pokémon themed cupcakes were a huge hit. Rachel would never understand how Jared came up with all of these different ideas.

Each cupcake looked like a different starter Pokémon. She had lost count of how many orders for cakes they had gotten since Jared released them. The children were loving it and the parents were entranced by how amazing they were. 

Rachel was thankful that Jared had made enough beforehand since he and Chad were both out on deliveries, Jared to drop off a wedding cake and Chad to deliver a birthday cake to a seniors home. 

"Hello blond goddess of my dreams." Rachel purred as she took in the blond goddess dressed in sinful black outfit that highlighted all of her curves.

A sinful smirk appeared on the mystery blond's face, "Well hello to you too. I'm Katie and you are?"

"I'm Rachel and how can I serve you this day?" Rachel returned Katie's smirk.

Katie's eyebrow raised as she took in the beautiful woman before her, "I can think of lots of ways you can serve me, ways that will make us both very happy. But how about we start with two of those delicious looking caramel chocolate muffins, one of those mint cupcakes and that mini chocolate cherry cheesecake."

"A girl after my own heart." Rachel flashed her a winning smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Every time that Stephen woke up to see Grant sleeping soundly beside him, he was convinced that he was dreaming, that he would wake up and Grant would once again no longer be a part of his life. It hadn't been easy, he came clean to Grant about Jared.

"What about your boyfriend? This isn't fair to him." Grant didn't want to lose Stephen again but he couldn't be his dirty secret.

Stephen knew that Grant was right and he hated it, "I love you Grant. There is no mistake about that. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about Jared and it isn't easy to just break up with him."

"Why not?" To Grant it was clear that Stephen cares about Jared but he can't tell him if he loves him or not.

Stephen didn't know how to tell Grant what he was doing, the other man wasn't going to take it well. "Jensen Ackles has taken an interest in Jared and any other chance I've had on bringing him down has failed. Jensen, had one of his people track down info on me and I made sure that they found out about Jared. Jensen took the bait and has been courting Jared, trying to woo him away from me."

Grant looked outraged before exploding, "You're using an innocent man and not just any innocent man but your own boyfriend to bring down Jensen Ackles!" Grant could only stare at Stephen. He couldn't believe what he just heard. This wasn't the Stephen that he knew. Had the man he loved changed that much?

"I know. I know it is wrong but Jensen has no weakness and I never wanted Jared to become involved in this world. I tried to keep my personal life separate, I couldn't risk losing someone else I cared about get hurt. Then Jensen found out about Jared and suddenly he was there seducing him and I saw it as my chance to finally get that bastard and nothing else mattered. Hurting Jared, putting him in danger didn't matter."

"I understand that Ackles is a very dangerous man but Stephen this isn't you. You need to tell Jared the truth. You need to come clean about everything. Because if you don't love Jared you need to let him go. I still want that future with you, you need to chose Stephen." Grant put a finger on Stephen's lips to silence him. "I'm not trying to put pressure on you but it just isn't your life that you are playing with. You need to come clean with Jared before the truth gets out and hurts him even more than it already will."

"I know." Stephen whispered in a broken tone. Smiling sadly he pressed a kiss on Grant's temple, "This is why I need you around, you keep me on the right path." Coming to a decision Stephen pressed a kiss against Grant's lips, "I'll come clean with Jared about everything and put an end to our relationship. I love you and I want you to be my mate. I have since the moment I met you."

A bright smile appeared on Grant's face as he threw himself into Stephen's arms, "Yes! I will be your mate!"

Stephen had been acting distant lately, they barely talked and part of Jared liked that, it meant that he didn't have to sit down and talk with Stephen. At the same time he hated lying to Stephen. He also never thought that he would end up cheating on Stephen with the man he hated more than anything and vowed to bring down.

Letting out a deep breath Jared knew what he had to do. He had to end things with Stephen. Their relationship had been good but they were both fooling themselves or more importantly Jared had been fooling himself when he thought that there would ever be anything more than what it was. Stephen on the other hand, liked what they had and didn't want more where as Jared wanted a mate and a family. He doesn't know if there is a future for him and Jensen but he can't keep pretending that everything was okay.

Even if there was no future between him and Jensen, whatever that was going on between them gave him the strength he needed to end his relationship with Stephen. It was better for the both of them. This way they could make a clean break and find that someone who made them both happy.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come home with me sugar?" Jensen asked, tighten his grip on Jared's waist.

Jared wanted to say yes, "No, I need to go home. But I'll see you tomorrow." Jared promised.

"I'm holding you to that." Jensen growled as he kissed Jared deeply before he let him go.

It took all of Jared's willpower to walk away from Jensen and head home. He could feel Jensen's eyes on him all the way back to his car.

Arriving home Jared had been surprised to see Stephen's car in the driveway. "Oh boy." Jared whispered. It had been weeks since he had last seen Stephen, the man's scent was no longer clinging to him.

Closing his eyes Jared let out a deep breath, he knew that this was time to have a talk with Stephen. "Okay, time to man up, Jared."

To Jared's surprise he found Stephen sitting on the couch waiting for him and looking at him with a serious look in his eyes, "Jared, we need to talk."

"I know." Jared closed the door behind him and asked softly, "Who is Grant Gustin to you?"

A sigh escaped Stephen as his shoulders slumped, he figured that his mother had told Jared about Grant, but he owed Jared the truth. "Grant was my first love. My true love. We met on the first day of high school, he dropped his books and I helped him pick them up and the moment our eyes met I knew in that moment he was the one. My omega, my mate. I courted him, wooed him and we were so happy for years. We began planning to mate after we graduated school, we had our whole futures planned out."

Licking his lips Jared knew he wasn't the one Stephen loved like that still it hurt to hear, "What happened?"

A haunted and painful look appeared in Stephen's eyes as he recalled the moment that changed everything. "A local group of homophobic jackasses didn't approve of our relationship. One night on our way home from a date, they jumped us. They beat me first until I couldn't move and made me watch as they went after Grant. They would have killed him if someone else hadn't heard what was happening and came to stop it. Grant's parents blamed me, as I blamed myself so while we were both recovering they cut off all contact between us and made it clear that they wanted me nowhere near their son. I couldn't blame them. Once I was well enough I packed a bag and left."

"So you settled for me?"

"I wish I could lie to you and say that wasn't the case but I have already lied to you so much Jared. In a way I did. After Grant I vowed never to love anyone like that again and then I met you. You are such a beacon of light that everyone can't help be drawn to. You're smile has a way of lighting up the room and driving the cold and darkness a way. While I would never love anyone the way I loved... love Grant, I felt something for you. I was happy with you and I treasured every moment we had together but I knew that you longed for more and I couldn't give that to you."

Jared could feel the tears falling and rolling down his cheeks, he tasted them as they landed on his lips, "So you used me to bring down the man you hated more than anything."

"Yes."

Stephen stopped at the door, his hand on the doorknob that once opened would take him forever out of Jared's life and turned his head enough to meet Jared's hurt and heartbroken gaze, "For what it’s worth I do believe that Ackles fell in love with you."

Jared said nothing, he had nothing left to say to Stephen but there was someone else who he needed to talk to.

* * *

"Jared, this is a surprise." Jensen was surprised to see Jared at his home at midnight but he wasn't going to turn him away.

Silently Jared entered the room and Jensen could tell something was wrong.

"Jared? Is something wrong?" Jensen asked, worry coloring his voice.

"Stephen and I broke up tonight. _Stephen Amell_ , the man who has been trying to bring you down for years. Stephen Amell, who let you find out about our relationship after keeping it hidden for so many years. Stephen who used me to get to you. I just need to know did you use me to get to him?" Jared turned to look at Jensen, his eyes full of unshed tears as he pleaded for Jensen to tell him he was mistaken.

"Yes." Jensen couldn't lie to Jared, not anymore.

Jared had suffered a broken heart before but nothing had prepared him for this. The feeling of being unable to breathe hit Jared as he fell down against the wall and let out the choke sob that had been bubbling up inside him since he heard Jensen's confession.

Unable to hear another word, Jared shoved pass Jensen and rushed out the house and Jensen could do nothing but watch him leave.

Jensen had known from the beginning that someone was going to get hurt. He knew that there was no way out of this without Jared getting hurt and he had been more than fine with that. But that was at the beginning of their relationship and before he got to know the other man. Now he would do anything to go back and change everything. Now, it tore him apart to know that he was the reason Jared was crying. He had failed the most important person in his life. "I'm so sorry, Jared."


	8. Chapter 8

Michael Rosenbaum had had enough of watching Jensen sulk around for days and shooting his mate a glare he shoved Tom forward to go talk to him.

Rolling his eyes, but silently agreeing with his mate, Tom went to talk to Jensen, "You're in love with him boss. And you are allowed to fall in love." Tom hated seeing Jensen so miserable and he had never seen his best friend like this before. It was as if all the light had was gone from Jensen. Jared was Jensen's light and without him there was nothing but darkness left.

"He's better off not being involved in this world. It... no I would only ruin him." Jensen knew that Jared was better off away from his world.

"Bullshit."

Jensen and Tom eyes flew to Mike who was glaring at them. "Jared, loves you Jensen. Darkness and all. He is the one you have been waiting for, the one who shines in your darkness. Now the Jensen I know is not a quitter. Did Jared really mean that little to you? Was he only a bargaining chip to try and use against Amell?"

Mike found himself pinned to the wall by a furious and growling Jensen, his mate's own protective growls filled the air. "Tom, I'm okay."

"Never again question my feelings for Jared! I never expected to fall in love with him, but you've met Jared and you know for a fact that it is impossible not to fall in love with him.

"Then fight for him. Tell him that! Jensen, I saw the way Jared looks at you and it is full of love. He looks at you just the way I look at Tom. He sees you as his alpha and you have all but claimed him as your mate."

Letting go of Michael Jensen took a step back and allowed Tom to take his place and pull his mate into his arms. "You're right. Thank you Mike. And I apologize, I had no right to treat you like that."

Mike smiled at Jensen, "I accept your apology so as long as you go fight for Jared." Pulling out a sealed envelope Mike handed it to him, "I think you need to read this." Pulling Tom away the two of them left Jensen alone.

Jensen didn't need to look at the address to know who it was from. The letter had Jared scent clinging to it. He could feel his hands shaking as he lifted up the letter opener and carefully tore open the envelope. Taking a deep breath he pulled out the letter, unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Jensen,_

_I get why you did what you did. Stephen did the same thing. You were both so determined to bring each other down that you used me._

_And I let you._

_From the moment you entered my tiny little bakery I was lost. You twisted me around like no one else. I truly wanted to get to know you. It was hard once I realized that I was nothing but a pawn in your and Stephen's game._

_I thought you had truly come to care about me. It just shows how much of a fool I was. After all why would someone like Jensen Ackles be interested in a lowly omega such as myself? You could and can have anyone you want and yet you wanted me. I should have known that it was all too good to be true._

_I never expected to fall in love with you. I always dreamed of finding that alpha for me, finding my mate and having a family. For the longest time I thought that was future laid with Stephen, but I was wrong._

_Stephen, had a place in my heart but he never owned it just liked I never owned his. Day after day being with Stephen I came to realize that while what we had was good but we weren't destined to be. No, the moment you entered my shop with that sexy smirk on your face, I felt something I had never felt with Stephen or anyone before._

_It was that feeling that kept me going even as I was used as a pawn by both of you. Because even if I was being used, there still was a spark of hope in me that you felt the same way._

_Honestly I don't know if you are even reading this or have tossed it away, so that means I can be free to express how I am feeling._

_When I dreamt of the alpha that I would hopefully eventually mate, I never knew that I was picturing you. The moment you walked into my bakery I knew it was a lost cause, that you were it for me. That no other alpha would do._

_I don't know if you believe in true mates, that person or persons are destined for you. The one you share your soul with, your soulmate. That is what you are to me Jensen, the other half of my soul. The problem is I don't know if I am yours. After all you could have anyone else in the world, why would you want a lowly baker as your mate._

_I don't know if you want to read this but I love you Jensen Ackles, I just wish I knew that you felt the same._

_Yours forever,_

_Jared Padalecki_

Jensen let out a shuttering breath as he realized that he was crying and he saw the tear stains from where Jared had obviously been crying while he was writing.

By the time he had finished reading Jared's letter Jensen felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He never wanted to hurt Jared, even if he had been planning on stealing him away from Amell. But then he got to know Jared and the omega was everything to Jensen. He was the light in Jensen's otherwise dark world. Even being in Jensen's world the darkness never tainted Jared. He still saw the good in everyone, he still saw the good in Jensen when he was at his worst.

He needed to show Jared how much he loved him, and he wants to be the man he sees.

* * *

Jared was busy closing up his shop. He had sent Rachel and Chad home as both were still angry at their partners for their role in everything that had gone down but he told them not to let them go, to give them a chance to explain. Which is the last thing Jared wanted. His friends had finally found the ones that completed them and made them happy. He hated that his choices affected them as well. His mind was full of those thoughts when he heard the sound of the door opening behind him. A soft sigh escaped Jared, "I'm sorry we are close... Jensen?"

Turning around, Jared came face to face with the man who haunted his every thought and every dream. Gone were the expensive suits and in place of them was jeans that clung to his legs and thighs, a deep blue shirt that clung to his upper body, topped off with a black leather jacket and in his hands was a guitar case. Jared knew Jensen could sing and play the guitar. He just never had a chance to hear him play.

Jensen licked his lips as he pulled out a chair. He couldn't believe how nervous he was, but everything hinged on this moment, "I'm not the most romantic person in the world, the words don't come easy for me. But this song expresses everything I feel about you. Just listen and if you still want me to leave afterwards, I will go." Jensen pleaded as he gusted for Jared to sit in the chair he pulled out.

Jared could only nod as he took a seat, watching as Jensen did the same.

Letting out a nervous breath Jensen picked up his guitar, letting his fingers strum as he made sure to never break eye contact with Jared. He began singing the song he knew by heart and couldn't think of any song that described what Jared meant to him.

_I've wasted so much time believing  
That in this life you try to get all you can take  
When all along I've been needing was to find one good reason  
To give myself, really give myself away_

_Every smile that lights my face  
Every teardrop, every trace  
Every secret hidden place belongs to you  
Anything that's good in me all I ever hope to be  
Every drop of every dream belongs to you_

_You know the me that I remember always thought  
You had to keep it all inside  
Get in trouble being tender so you never say surrender  
But it took you to finally prove me wrong_

_Every smile that lights my face  
Every teardrop, every trace  
Every secret hidden place belongs to you  
Anything that's good in me all I ever hope to be  
Every drop of every dream belongs to you_

_I'm letting go I'm letting go now  
Of everything I've ever held onto_

_Every place I've ever been  
Every chance I'll get again  
Every secret, every sin, belongs to you  
Anything that's good in me all I ever hope to be  
Every drop of every dream belongs to you  
It all belongs to you_

Jared knew that he was crying and he didn't care Jensen had laid himself bare to him and he was still hurt but he understood Jensen's actions a little better.

Placing the guitar down Jensen was thankful that Jared hadn't thrown him out yet. "I'm not a good man Jared. I am possessive and will kill to keep what I consider mine, safe. I can't change. This is who I am." Jensen told Jared truthfully.

A soft smile appeared on Jared's face as he pulled his chair closer to Jensen's so that he could reach out and stroke Jensen's cheek, "I know all that Jensen, and yet I still love you."

Jensen melted into the touch. "You are the one good thing in my life. You are the light in my dark and cold world. From the moment I met you, my world stopped being so cold and dark and I didn't want to lose that or you." Jensen slipped out of his chair to kneel before Jared. "Will you give me a second chance? Let me prove to you that my feelings for you were never fake. That I love you and wish to be the alpha worthy of being your mate." In all of Jensen's life he had never pleaded for something but for a chance to prove to Jared that he was serious he was willing to get on his hands and knees and beg.

For a moment Jared could only stare at Jensen, studying the other man. In their short time together he had learned to read Jensen. It warmed him to know that Jensen trusted him enough to lower his guard and show the man he was behind the cold and heartless mobster. "One chance as long as you promise me that you will never use me as a pawn again."

"I swear Jared. I can't lose you again." Jensen vowed, laying his heart bare to Jared.

The soft smile, the smile that was for Jensen and Jensen alone, spread on Jared's face as he reached out and cupped Jensen's face in his hands. "I believe you. I can't lose you again Jensen."

"I love you Jared Padalecki, with all that I am." Jensen finally said the words that he had been feeling for so long. It was huge step for him because he had never told anyone that he loved them before.

The smile that appeared on Jared's face was blinding, "I love you too." Closing the distance between them Jared kissed Jensen deeply.

As he returned Jared's kiss Jensen couldn't help but think, _'Thank you, to whoever brought this amazing man into my life, whose heart is so big and caring that he could not only give me a second chance but love me as well.'_

Jensen knew that he would never get tired of waking up to the sight of Jared sleeping soundly in his arms. He couldn't believe that Jared had let him stay last night after their talk.

_A shy bashful look appeared in Jared eyes as he looked up at Jensen from under his eyelashes, "Stay with me tonight."_

_That offer was beyond tempting and Jensen so badly wanted to say yes, "Nothing would make me happier baby boy but I want to do this right. Treat you like you deserve to be treated."_

_A faint blush appeared on Jared's cheeks as well as a hopeful smile, "I like the sound of that. But I meant just to sleep. I sleep better in your arms."_

_"So do I baby boy. I haven't slept since I thought I lost you." Jensen admitted._

_"I can see that. And it is the same for me. So would you like to stay with me tonight, just to sleep?" Jared asked again._

_A smile appeared on Jensen's face, "I'd love to baby boy."_


	9. Chapter 9

"Marry me Jared." Jensen asked out of the blue. Jared could only stare at him in pure shock and a little bit of hope and that was all Jensen needed to keep going. "Nothing would make me happier than to be your mate. To let the world know that even someone like me can find love."

"Don't talk about yourself like that! Yes, you have a dark side but so does everyone else." Jared hated it when Jensen talked down about himself. Reaching out he cupped Jensen's face with his hands. "I love you, darkness and all. We both know that I get turned on by your dangerous side."

A knowing smirk appeared on Jensen's face. He knew very well that Jared found his dangerous and pure alpha side hot. "The amount of times that you jumped me, pawning at my clothes, demanding that I fuck you right then and there. I love it! But you still haven't answered my question, will you marry me? Become my mate?"

For a moment Jared could only stare at Jensen before it dawned on him that he hadn't answered him as all of his focus was, on making sure Jensen didn't look down on himself. A beaming smiled appeared on Jared's face as he peppered Jensen's face with kisses before answering him, "YES! A thousand times yes!"

Smiling himself Jensen swooped in for a deep kiss and with ease lifted Jared up, "How about we celebrate sweetheart?"

They flew to Jensen's private island. Jared wasn't at all surprised that he had a private island, with their closes friends along with them.

"Wow." Jared uttered as he looked around the high end shop Jensen had brought him to. The suits that lined the racks and hung on the walls were something he would have to work a year, forego rent and eating to even considering buying one. "Jensen, are you sure we shouldn't go somewhere else? I don't want you spending a fortune on me. I'm not worth it."

Hearing the uncertainty in Jared's voice made Jensen want to seek out everyone who made Jared feel like this. "Jared, you are worth this and so much more." Jensen whispered as he cupped Jared's face between his hands. He was so tempted to kiss that pretty pink mouth to let him know that he was loved and treasured and he gave into that temptation.

Jared could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he couldn't stop the small sound of disappointment escaping him as Jensen pulled back.

"Later." Jensen promised.

"Do you promise?" Jared found himself hoping.

"I do. You deserve to be wooed and treated like the treasure you are." Jensen knew that he would show Jared the world. "But I will let everyone know that you are off limits. I plan on making it clear that you are going to be my mate. Now let us get you fitted for a suit."

A teasing glint appeared in Jared's eyes. "Are you going to strip me out of my clothing or would you rather enjoy the show?"

Jensen let out a deep growl. "Do not tempt me sugar." Jensen gave a swat on Jared's perfect ass and if he took a moment to grope it and well, from the way Jared moaned, he didn't seem to mind at all. "Get in there and once we get you in a suit , it’s time to get married."

"Whatever my alpha wishes." Jared teased turning on his heel and surprising himself by feeling so bold that he gave his hips a little shake.

Jensen watched Jared's perky ass disappear behind the curtain. It took all of his willpower not to follow after him. It was going to be a tempting couple of weeks. Jensen wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold out and not claim Jared.

"Well what do you think?"

Jensen's let out a long whistle as he took in the sight of Jared dressed in a black suit that hung perfectly on Jared body. “I really wish that I could take you home and slowly strip that suit off of you.” Jensen growled out, his voice dropping. “But for now I will have to entertain myself with fantasy of removing that suit from you piece by piece or imagining what you are wearing underneath those pants. I think you will look divine in pale pink lace panties or maybe a deep red lace.” Jensen loved the blush that appeared on Jared’s cheeks, deciding to tease his omega a little more Jensen moved closer, “Or maybe you are wearing white for our mating. I'll spread you out on my silk sheets and eat out ~~of~~ that ass until all you can say all you can do is beg for more. Then once you are nice and opened up for me, I am going to fuck you so hard that the only thing you remember is my name."

Jared let out a small groan he wanted to climb Jensen right now. "Well hurry up and make me an honest man." Jared nipped at Jensen's lower lip.

* * *

They both chose to forgo the traditional tuxes. Instead, they wore matching black suits with deep red shirts that Jensen couldn't wait to rip off of Jared.

Mike, of all people had gotten ordained just so he could perform the marriage ceremony. "We are gathered here today, to witness the union of two men who were simply made for each other. Never have I seen two souls more connected. One just has to look at them to see that they are two halves of the same souls, ones that were lucky enough to find one another. Those of us gathered here today have seen their journey and their struggles to find one another. We have seen their ups and downs and we have all watched as they came out stronger as they overcame each and every hurdle that has been placed before them. They have chosen to say their own vows. But first I have to ask if anyone here is crazy enough to have a reason as to why these two shouldn't get married?"

Everyone but Jared, even Chad and Rachel, had glares on their faces daring anyone to say no but none looked as menacing as Jensen's did.

"Jared?" Mike asked looking at his fellow omega.

Jared took a shaky breath as he gave Jensen a smile full of pure love, "Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning, a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our lover becomes as coals, deep burning and unquenchable. Bruce Lee said that and that is how I feel about you, Jensen. My love for you is like a fire that will never be put out. You keep me warm with your love. You are the other half of my soul."

Mike grinned and then turned his attention to Jensen, "Jensen?"

"Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses. That was said by Ann Landers and it is perfect for you. You have seen me at my worst and you still accept and love me for who I am. Everything that is good in me is because of you. I never thought I'd find love until I met you. I never believed in true love or soulmates until I met you. And then I knew that we were made for each other."

"With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands. Jared, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." Jensen slipped the Rose Gold Tungsten ring on Jared's finger.

A wide grin appeared on Jared's face as he responded, "I will wear it gladly.

With shaky hands Jared picked up Jensen's matching ring, "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands. Jensen, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

Jensen could feel his heart surging with love as Jared slipped the ring on his finger, "I will wear it gladly."

"I now pronounce you husbands, now on to the part you have been waiting for, you may kiss the groom." Mike declared.

A cheer went up as Jared and Jensen's lips met in a deep and soul filled kiss.

The reception was in full swing and somehow Jensen had decided to cover Jared and himself in champagne.   
Jared looked so delicious soaking wet in champagne, "I can't wait to lick every drop off of you." Jensen growled in his mate's ear as he held him close. Grinning as he felt Jared shuddered ~~in~~ with lust.

Wrapping his free arm around Jared's neck and pulling him close, Jensen couldn't resist in lifting the empty champagne bottles in his hand and sticking his tongue out, making it clear what he planned on doing that night by covering Jared in champagne drinking it off of him and then using his tongue to open him up nice and wide for him. Tonight Jensen would make Jared his mate.


	10. Chapter 10

_Two Years Later_

Stephen Amell stared at the photo that had been in the package, waiting for him on his front step when he got home. He had taken care in opening up the package and once he was certain it was safe, he pulled out the series of photos.

It was of two men so entwined that even their shadows were one, it didn't show their faces and Stephen didn't need to see them to know who it was. He had been chasing after Jensen Ackles for years so he could recognize the man and he and Jared had shared a bed for years so he knew Jared even better. That’s why he could recognize them from their backs. Even though he couldn't see their faces he could tell from their body language that they were happy.

The next photo had him smiling even as he shook his head, it was of the two of them showing off their faces, they were wearing matching black suits and matching dark red shirts. Their arms were wrapped around one another, even if Jensen's grip was a little on the possessive side but from the smile on Jared's face, Stephen could tell, he didn't mind at all.

The next one took Stephen's breath away as gone where the suits and Jared was wearing a light tan with black vertical stripes, long sleeve shirt. He seemed to be glowing as he rested against Jensen's chest. Jensen was wearing a white short sleeve shirt which showed off his tattoos, he had one arm slung around Jared's shoulder, his hand coming to rest on Jared's heart, his green eyes sparkling as the side of Jared's head rested against his cheek.

"Their eyes match." Stephen muttered. He had loved Jared eyes, he loved the way they changed color, sunflower eyes, but here looking at the photos, he had no doubt that Jensen sent him, he couldn’t help but observe that Jared eyes matched Jensen's.

Two slim arms wrapped around Stephen and he leaned back into the hold. "What have you got there?" Grant asked.

Smiling Stephen sat down on their couch and twisted just enough to pull Grant onto his lap and showed him the photos he had been sent.

"They seem so happy. So deeply in love." Grant commented, resting against Stephen's chest he studied his alpha. "Do you have any regrets?" He knew that Stephen loved him, he wouldn't have made him his mate if he hadn't but he couldn't help but wonder if Stephen regretted letting Jared go.

As if sensing the negative thoughts his mate was thinking about Stephen pressed a kiss on Grant's temple, "Never. Yes, I care about Jared and I always will but we weren't meant for each other. I couldn't give him what he needed, it was Jensen who could give him that. And he could never give me what I wanted and that was you."

Warmth filled Grant's chest as he kissed his mate deeply. Pulling back he studied the photos again. "Jared... looks like he is glowing. Either the sun is shining down on the sunshine or he is pregnant."

Stephen choked on air. "Jared? Pregnant? Ackles is going to have a child?" Stephen didn't know how to process that at all, "I don't think the world is ready for an even more possessive Ackles."

Tossing his head back Grant could only laugh at how distressed his mate sounded at the idea of Jensen having a child. "I'm sure that with Jared around he will manage to keep them in line."

"I hope you are right." Stephen grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Jensen's hand rested possessively on the small swell of Jared's belly where their child was growing. He couldn't help it, he couldn't stop touching Jared. It made his inner alpha purr with delight, knowing that his mate was carrying their child.

"You're doing it again." An amused Jared informed Jensen.

"Doing what?" Jensen asked distractedly as he nuzzled Jared's neck.

"Growling possessively and scenting me." Jared casually told him as he melted into Jensen's hold.

A smirk crossed Jensen's face, "You don't seem to mind." Jensen drawled out.

Shifting so that he could look up at his mate, Jared returned Jensen's smirk with one of his own, "I never said I minded. I love it when you get all possessive over me, Mr Ackles." Jared drawled out, before nipping at his alpha's neck.

A groan escaped Jensen's lips as he hauled Jared into his lap, "You are a tease and a temptation rolled into one. I love it." Jensen growled, nipping at the pulse point on Jared's neck. Soon they would welcome their daughter into the world and Jensen couldn't be happier.

Jensen always thought that his life was the mafia but all of that changed when he met Jared. Hell even the Jeff and Matt ended up mating with Chad and the three were in bliss running Jared's old shop, while Katie and Rachel had mated as well and were off around the world on a trip.

Jared had moved his shop to Jensen's island and had become a huge success. People were lining up around the blocks for a taste of Jared's treats, of course Jared had hired a bigger staff once he had gotten pregnant.

"So you have thought of a name for our daughter?" Jared asked, resting in Jensen's hold.

"I was thinking Elaine." Jensen admitted.

A thoughtful look appeared on Jared's face, "Shining light? It fits. Elaine Rose Ackles, I love it." Jared turned and pressed a kiss onto Jensen's lips.

Jensen agreed. It was indeed a fitting ~~to~~ name their daughter after sunshine. After all Jared and now their little girl was the shining light in Jensen's life.

Stroking Jared's wrist, Jensen admired the crown tattoo on the inside of Jared's wrist, the one that matched his own. It was fitting that they both wore crowns because after all, they were the Kings and their little girl would be a princess.


End file.
